You Can Count On Us
by bigtimedancer
Summary: <html><head></head>Oneshot/Songfic inspired by "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars.Have you ever felt like you really don't have anyone to count on because you feel like you're unimportant?That's how McKenzie felt.OC from "We Can't Believe It" *doesn't go with "We Can't Believe It"</html>


**Hey everyone! I was bored and I didn't have my notebook where I write my stories, so I came up with this. I absolutely love Bruno Mars's music. I have his CD and ugh, I just love it. One of my favorite songs on it is "Count On Me" It's the ultimate friendship song, at least in my opinion. I was listening to it and I got the idea for this one-shot. The idea just spoke to me. **

**I'm going to use McKenzie as one of the characters. It felt like a good fit for the song. Okay so ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars, or anything else you may recognize. I only own McKenzie and my plot.**

**You Can Count On Us**

Everyone knows that saying "The eyes are the window to the soul." Well, it's true. Have you ever looked into the eyes of someone and you just feel like you understand them? This happens once, if not more than that, in a friendship, especially a friendship consisting of five people. There's always someone there for you.

McKenzie thinks when she's alone in her room. She thinks a lot. It doesn't help her with anything. It makes her feel like a bad person. Why does she feel like this? She feels like this because she doesn't think she's good enough for her best friends. Her best friends who would do anything for her in a heartbeat. The best friends that love her so much. The best friends she grew up with. Her best friends who she went and snuck onto a plane for when she needed them. She thinks that she's a burden on them. She doesn't know why they took her in. They have enough to worry about. She doesn't get it. She doesn't realize that she isn't a burden and they don't mind having her around because well, they're her best friends.

It's sad actually. McKenzie thinks that she's a burden to those boys. What she doesn't know is that she's the light that brightens their day. She's the girl they turn to when they need help. She's their everything. She's the most important thing to each and every one of them.

McKenzie won't tell them this. She doesn't want to upset them. Instead of being open and honest, she keeps to herself. She knows that it's not healthy to keep her feelings bottled up inside. She does it anyway. No writing her feelings down in a diary, nothing like that. She sits on her bed and thinks. Thinks long and hard.

It was on one of these days that McKenzie finally had it. She had enough of feeling like that but couldn't help but to think about it. She had been awake for about two hours. During those two hours, she thought. She thought about her life and her best friends. She decided to get out of bed and be somewhat social. She opened her bedroom door and was greeted by the smell of French toast. Her favorite. Logan was making it and she instantly knew they were going to be delicious. He made amazing French toast.

She walked behind Logan who hadn't noticed she was there. She yelled in his ear, "MORNING LOGIE!"

He screamed in fear. When he turned around, the girl was standing there, with the most innocent look on her face. Logan just stared at her with a look on his face that asked her why she did what she did. There was also a look of shock still on his face.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nope. I just felt like it. I'm sorry Logan."

"It's fine McKenzie. Just remember to think twice before you scare me, please."

She just nodded. Their breakfast was ready so they sat down and began to eat, waiting for Kendall, James, and Carlos to wake up.

**You Can Count On Us**

The group decided to stay in their apartment for the day and just relax. They were all watching a movie. Once it was over, McKenzie couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't paying attention to the movie at all; she was just thinking. She was having one of those days where things that make no sense just bug you. She got up from the couch where she was sitting with James and Logan.

She said, "Guys, I think I'm going to go in my room for a little bit. I'll be in there if you need me." And walked out.

"That was a bit unlike Kenz. Think she's okay?" James said once he heard her door close.

"I don't know. She seemed fine today. Let's just give her some space," Kendall replied, looking at each of his friends.

**You Can Count On Us**

About an hour later, McKenzie walked out of her room, looking sad. Remember, the eyes are the window to the soul. No one but Carlos was in the living room. He heard her door close and looked up.

"Oh hey Mickey. You feeling better?" he said to her.

"Yeah. Just dandy Carlos." She replied, her voice having the least bit of expression.

"Good to hear. Want to watch TV with me?" he asked her. Carlos never spent a lot of time with McKenzie. He didn't know why.

She didn't reply. She just sat next to him on the couch and looked directly at the TV, totally focused on it. What she didn't know was that Carlos was watching her. Watching closely. He was more observant than others thought. He noticed her starting to move and pretended to be watching TV. They looked at each other.

When he looked at her, in her eyes, he saw doubt, fear, and every other emotion in that category. He didn't say anything though. The two went back to watching TV.

**You Can Count On Us**

When James, Kendall, and Logan came back from the store, McKenzie was once again in her room. They all looked at Carlos.

"Dude, has she been in there all day?" Logan asked.

"Nope. She came out for a little bit and we watched some TV. Then she went back to her room. But, I have to tell you guys something," Carlos replied, suddenly becoming sad.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Kendall asked, his voice filled with panic.

"So when we were sitting here, she looked at me. I just looked right into her eyes. I knew something was up. When I looked at her, I just saw sadness, pain, doubt, and uncertainty. She's really upset about something. She just won't tell us. I wanted to ask but decided not to."

The three boys looked at him in shock. They didn't even know.

James spoke up, "I'm going to go find out what's wrong." He left the room before any of them could protest.

You see, James cared about McKenzie a lot. A lot more than the other guys knew. He wasn't in love with her; He just cared about her a lot. They were actually really close.

Without knocking, James walked into her room. On the bed was McKenzie, sobbing. He ran over to her bed and sat down. He pulled her into a hug. Still crying, she looked up at James.

"What's wrong Kenz? Please tell me," James said calmly.

"N-nothing James," she replied, shaking with her sobs.

"So then if nothing's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it."

James gave her a serious look, "Alright. Then why don't we go watch some TV with the guys and me?"

She froze. She knew he'd do something like that. He was always good at getting her to confess her feelings to him. "No. That's okay. I'm fine in here," she replied nervously.

"But I thought nothing was wrong," James said, knowing she'd break soon enough.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" he asked, playing dumb. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"I know that you're trying to get me to tell you. But I won't; I don't want to burden you anymore than I have," she said. She realized that she slipped, but it was too late.

"Burden us? What do you mean? You're anything but a burden to us. You're our best friend. Why would you be a burden?"

"I just am! I came here without telling you guys, which I shouldn't have done in the first place. I came with all my problems and they were dumped onto you guys!" She was full on yelling, "Everyday, I feel terrible for coming here and just dumping my problems onto you guys! You deserve a better friend! I'm just a girl with problems and I'm just messed up!" She sank into James's arms and just cried into his chest, "There. I told you. Are you happy now?"

James was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He just found out his best friend thinks that she isn't good enough for him and the guys and she thinks she's a burden. He sat there holding her while she cried, thinking. She eventually fell asleep. He laid her down on the bed and went into the living room.

"Guys. This is worse than we thought," he said, his voice having a serious tone.

The three friends looked at James, curious about what they were going to find out, but scared at the same time.

**You Can Count On Us**

James told his friends what happened. They decided to make her not feel like a burden. None of them understood why she felt like that. They probably never would. They were going to be the best friends they could be and show her the most love they've ever shown someone.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were all very worried about their friend. She was like their little sister. They wanted to protect her from anything and everything. They had promised her that when they were younger. They were determined to keep that promise.

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

The guys were going to show McKenzie Preston that she was their world and they would always be there for her. To do this, the guys were going to make sure she felt loved. If she looked the least bit upset, they were going to hug her or tell her how much she meant to them or that they loved her. If she was alone, they were going to go be with her. If she couldn't sleep, they were going to sing to her until she did fall asleep. They were going to show her that she could count on them to be there. To reassure her. To help her. To be there for her.

**You Can Count On Us**

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will remind you_

McKenzie was battling the inner demons inside of her. They kept feeding her negativity; Negativity that she believed. She thought of how much of a burden she was to the guys. She thought of how she didn't mean much to them. She thought of being ignored by them. She was wrong. She wasn't a burden to them; she was the person that made them happy. She meant a lot to them; she was their world. They didn't ignore her; they were always the shoulder to cry on, even if she didn't want to.

Throughout the day, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan showed her what she deserved. Love and friendship. At the end of the day, the guys decided to do something.

Logan spoke up, "McKenzie, we know that you think you're not good enough for us and that you think you're a burden. I want to let you know, and this is from all of us, you're anything but that. I'd explain myself, but there are too many reasons. Just know that we're always here for you, we love you, and we care about you. We will always be here for you and I'm pretty sure I know that you'll be here for us. Am I right?"

"Yes. You're right. I'm sorry guys. I don't know what I was thinking. Sometimes I just feel really bad, that's all. Thanks for understanding. You really are the best friends ever," she replied, smiling from ear to ear.

The five teenagers came together into a group hug. "You're welcome," all the guys said at once.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_

_I'll be there and I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two_

_And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends_

_Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_

**That was a really long oneshot. That was my first one though. It was also my first songfic. I'm not sure how I feel about this. It might not make sense but, this is what it came out to. This took me forever to write. "Count On Me" was on repeat until I finished writing this. That's a long time. So, I really hope you guys liked it. Please review! xx**

**Also! If you have a oneshot idea, you can PM it to me and I'll try to write one the best that I can. I'm always open to ideas. **

**~Kenz**


End file.
